Lesbian Doo (Scooby Doo the movie, lesbian edition)
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: What if Daphne and Velma were together, instead of Fred and Daphne?
1. Chapter 1

Daphne and Velma.

A.N. My take on Scooby Doo the movie if Daphne and Velma were together as a couple.

The meeting at the airport... Fred's POV

I wonder what the mystery is about. I really hate planes but I have my new book 'Fred on Fred the many faces of me' to keep me occupied. I suddenly see orange and purple, crap it's Velma and Daphne.

Wait what their holding hands? "Daphne? Velma? Is that you?" They quickly let go of each other's hands and turned around. I pretend to not of noticed their hands earlier. "Oh hi Fred." "Hi" "so how have you girls ah been?" I ask "good I have been working at NASA" Velma claims "awesome! What about you Daphne?" I ask. The silence and atmosphere around us was extremely awkward "I'm a black belt in karate." She snapped. I have no idea why though.

An awkward silence followed "far out I guess we're all going to spooky island man" I hear a familiar voice say behind me, I turn around and see Shaggy.  
"Where's Scooby?" Velma asked "like the don't allow big dogs on the plane" then I see an ugly old lady walk up to Shaggy "who's the ugly old broad?" I ask "like say hello to grandma" Shaggy replied.

Spooky Island plane... Velma's POV.

Why do I have to be seated next to Fred? I asked for a seat next to Daph. I really hope Fred didn't see us holding hands. I mean I really don't care but Daphne doesn't want Fred to know at all. Oh god Fred's mouthing as he is reading his stupid book. I'm just going to walk over to Daphne and sit next to her in the isle or something.

"Fred can I please get out?" "Oh yeah sorry Velma" he stood up and I walked around him into the isle "thanks Fred" "uh no problem" I start to walk to the back of the plane because that is where Daphne said she was seated.

I see Daphne and she has her hand up in a 'talk to the hand' type gesture to a guy that is clearly looking down her top. I walk over "hey babe" I say and she looks up at me with a thankful expression. "Hiya hunny" she said as she grabbed my orange turtleneck and pulled me down so she could give me a kiss on the cheek.

I stood up straight and the guy was looking at me with an afraid expression. Daphne stood up and the guy ran out of the seat. I sat down where the guy was and Daphne sat back down also. "Thanks Velms that guy was so gross and he wasn't really good at hiding that he was checking me out" Daphne said "I know I could see him looking down your top as I was walking up to you" I replied "ugh! Anyway how long till we get to spooky island?" She asked "babe we have at least another twenty four hours. So this time tomorrow we will be at the island then we get on a boat for about an hour then we will be at Spooky Island."

I took my turtleneck off and reveled my orange shirt that Daphne bought me last week. "Aw I'm so tired and I'm not feeling good at all" she said with a pouty face. "Aw baby, I will be right back I promise." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the airstuartist "excuse me, but do you have any panadol and water?" I asked her "oh yes we do this way" I followed her to the front of the plane. Ten minutes later she said "Here you go" and handed me a bottle of water and two panadol tablets. "Thank you"

I walked to the back of the plane and saw Daphne was cuddling my jumper and was asleep. "Daphne. Baby wake up" I whispered as I shook her slightly. "Velma?" She asked quietly "yeah babe I've got some panadol and water for you." She sat up and took the water.

I gave her the panadol and she took them both. I sat down next to the isle and said to her "lay your head on my lap and lay across the other seats." "Can I go to sleep?" She whispered sleepily. "Of course"

The next morning... Daphne's POV

I woke up with Velma's jumper draped over me, but no Velma. I started to panic. I mean who wouldn't? Its dark and I remember falling asleep with my head on my lovers lap. I sat straight up and started looking for her. I couldn't see anything so that was no help at all.

I started to cry, I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder "babe what's a matter?" Velma asked me. "I p-panicked and I I didn't know w-where you went." I stuttered, "baby don't cry please. I love you" she said as she kissed me "I love you more" "no way! I love you to the moon and stars and back again!" She replied. I kissed her on the lips after she sat down.

"Go to sleep babe. We have at least another four hours until day light and even then it's early" she said "okay, goodnight babe." "Goodnight"

... Daphne's POV

I don't know how long ago she fell asleep but right now I really don't care. I can't sleep it's not because the plane is uncomfortable, but I just can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have Velma and why she wanted to be with me of all people.

She is just so smart and talented. She doesn't believe it but she is even more beautiful then me. Its funny we have been together for four and a half years and that spark of our love has just never gone. Every time she isn't with me I'm afraid and scared and all so lonely and I just feel so cold but when I'm with her I feel like I can do anything and I'm not afraid of the world and my whole body just feels so warm and fuzzy it's unbelievable and when we kiss I feel like she is in my soul and in my body.

I love her so much. Right now she snoring quietly, I don't mind because I think it's cute. She sometimes mumbles when she is asleep also and I think that's even more cute. She doesn't believe me when I say she does all of those things though.

I feel like the most awful girlfriend right now. Because I'm laying down and she is sitting up. I feel her hand moving next to my stomach. She must be having a dream, I grab her right hand with my left and I squeezed it. I felt her squeeze my hand back.

I slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep.

About 6 am... Shaggy's POV

Man oh man I really need to pee. I get up from my seat and start to walk to the toilets which are at the back of the plane. As I'm walking I see Fred and Scooby. I thought Velma was sitting next to Fred as well. Like where is she?

As I get near the toilets I see Velma asleep with Daphne's head on her lap who is also asleep. I'm really happy they are together. They may not of told me but I know. I may sound like an idiot all the time but I know a lot of things other people like don't.

I finished in the toilet and washed my hands. I'm hungry hmmm oh look a sandwich, I hope they don't mind I took it. I got back to my seat and eat my sandwich.

I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep.

About 9am... Velma's POV

My foot is dead. I can't move it though because it might wake up Daphne. As if she heard my thoughts she woke up and looked straight up into my eyes "good morning baby" I say. "Morning" "Daph, are you feeling okay?" I asked "yeah fine and dandy just still abit tired though" she replied

"Babe can you please sit up? I really need to go to the bathroom." I ask "oh sorry" she sat up and moved to the seat next to me. I got up and went to the toilet.

I washed my hands and I walked to the bar. I grabbed two bottles of orange juice and two bottles of water. I walked back to my seat next to Daphne and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here you go babe" I passed her a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water. "Thank you hunny"

Spooky island... Daphne's POV

Well the boat ride here wasn't that bad actually although I got seasick. We are in the hotel and as usual they gave me a seperate room to Velma. I love her so much. When we solve this mystery I'm going to ask her to marry me.

...

Well it's lunch time and Fred wants to have lunch at the dinning area so I better get my shoes on.  
I meet Fred at the Spooky restaurant. I order fruit salad and a banana smoothie and he orders a burger, fries and a coke. "So Daphne how have you been?" He asked me "I've been alright. You?" "Good. I have a new book out called Fred on Fred the many faces if me and that's selling well." "Congratulations" I take a bite out of the watermelon on my fork.

"So how's your mother been?" Fred asked me "uh good. Yours?" "Yeah she is great" he replied.

About an hour later... Daphne's POV

Lunch was boring and a bit awkward and he kept flirting with me.

Velma is out having lunch with this random guy with short black hair and a goatie.  
Ugh! I just want to start searching for clues.

10 minutes later... Daphne's POV

Stuff it I'm going to look for clues!

Two days later Velma's POV

Two days we have been here and I haven't got to spend anytime with my girlfriend! She's been to busy with pretty boy Fred Jones! I do like Fred he is a good guy but I know that those two are supposed to be together and I'm supposed to be with Shaggy, yuck! There's nothing wrong with Shaggy but he will always be nothing more than my best friend.

I'm going to the bar!

The Spooky bar... Velma's POV

I'm studying the damonritis and Dean comes and sits next to me. Ugh! He is a nice guy but he just doesn't get that I don't want to be with him! "Your friends ditch you?" He asks "no I always do the smart work and I didn't have anything better to do" I replied

The guy behind the bar put two red skulls (drinks) in front of us and said "on the house. Nice sweater."

"Oh ok." Was all he said.

A few minutes later and a lot of awkward silence, Daphne walked upto me and said "listen Velms I know I have been spending a lot of time with Freddie but I want to have dinner with you. Please?" "Sure" I smiled at her and said my goodbyes to Dean "bye Velma hope you and your friend has fun" I looked over to Daphne and I saw that she wanted to punch Dean in the face. I grabbed her hand and went to find a table.

...

We sat at a table and ordered. I ordered a salad and watermelon smoothie, she ordered a Caesar salad and water.

It is nice to have dinner with her again.

Spooky restaurant... Daphne's POV

Ok Daphne don't freak. Your just asking her to marry you right?

I look into her eyes and see love, hope, happiness and something else I couldn't identify. "Listen Velma, I'm sorry I haven't spent anytime with you. Every time I'm with Fred I feel so guilty because I'm with him and not with you. I love you." I say "babe it's fine. It's your life not mine. I love you to."

I got out of my seat. I was going to get down on one knee when I suddenly hear a scream and at least five kids come running and push me along with them. "VELMA!" I scream because she got pushed over, lost her glasses and there was one of the monsters in front of her.

The monster picked her up and knocked her out I think. But before she got knock out she said "Daphne I love yo-" the last thought she had was that she loved me.

In the vases... Shaggy's POV

Oh man Daphne is so sad, she may not show it but I've known her for long enough to know when she's sad.

Like I know she was going to ask Velma to marry her. She asked me if she should, since I was like Velma's best friend. "Like Daphne are you ok man?"

She just nodded her head 'yes' a few seconds later I hear her whisper "I will save you Velma"

I look over to Mary Jane and see that she heard what Daphne said as well. "Like Daphne I like promise we will find them" I hear Scooby say "ruh huh"

The next day... Shaggy's POV

Like Scooby and I had a fight and I jumped down this hole that he disappeared through. I came to this huge bowl thing and I heard Velma calling my name. I looked down into the vat and saw her face so I grabbed it and she said I should let go and get out of there.

Like I let go of her and she went flying! I saw Fred so I let him out. Then I saw Daphne and the first thing she said was "did you get Velma?" I replied with "yes" then I let her go.

Before I ran out I grabbed the damonritis. I ran into the woods and saw orange purple and blue.

"Like please tell me you guys are you?" "Fred keeps touching me" Fred said in Daphne's voice "I stole this I hope it helps" I said to Velma.

Then we like kept changing bodies, it was really weird. Then we were finally in our own bodies. "Fred I have to tell you something before we go any further" I heard Daphne say, I saw her move next to Velma and take her hand "Velma and I are together. We have been together for about five years" Fred looked stunned

"But Daph what about lunch the other day?" He asked "that was just to catch up Fred and nothing more" Daphne replied.

Like there was an awkward silence before Fred said "let's go" and we walked out of the forest and on to the beach where Daphne started talking to the voodoo man.

The darkopolis area... Velma's POV

I can't wait to get this mystery over. I just really want to go home and spend some quality time with Daphne.

I mean I love it here it's beautiful. Well the non monster part is anyway. But I really miss our house (mine and Daphne's) it's more like a cottage, on top of a hill. One bedroom a study one bathroom and a very spacey kitchen and lounge room.  
It may not sound like much but it's more than enough for Daphne and I.

... Velma's POV

Damnit Shaggy! He didn't do anything right! And now I'm stuck here next to Fred while Shaggy is hanging on to the pincer that is currently holding Scooby's protoplasm. Well at least Fred and I can get the damonritis.

I can't get the damonritis because it burnt my finger. "Hey look Velms a man in a mask" Fred said as he pulled off Mr Monderveris' face. Wait what he's a robot?  
"Dada dada dada puppy power" Scrappy said as he burst out of the robots chest.

He suddenly turned into a huge monster dog. Then he started running around looking for Scooby.

... Fred's POV

Finally it's all over! We can all go home now and I can try and win Daphne from Velma.

I saw Daphne sliding down the rope from the vent. "Hey Daph!" I yelled. "We did it!" She said "yes we did". I didn't know why but I grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed me away and said to me in an angry tone "Fred how dare you! You know I love Velma!" I replied with "It doesn't look like she loves you" then I pointed to her and that guy Dean. The were laughing and he gave her a hug.

Daphne slapped me in the face and said "don't you EVER say that again!" Then she walked away.

She will come back I know it.

Daphne's POV

How dare he say she doesn't love me! Her and Dean are just friends. I hate Fred!

"Velma!" I ran up to her and practically jumped into her arms "hey baby." She said as she kissed me. "Hi" I snuggled into her and yawned. "Babe I heard you yelling at Fred a minute ago. Are you ok?" She asked me "he kissed me" I replied "what!? I'm going to kill him!"

"Velms don't worry about it okay. You know I love you and you only" I replied calmly "Okay. Let's get out of here" I just nodded my head 'yes'

I grabbed hold of her hand as we walked out of the area and on to the jetty. "Now that mystery inc is back together do you have any comments on the mud ball ghoul terrorizing London?" A female reporter said. "Hold up! There is no way Mystery Inc is together again! Yes we may of solved a case together but I refuse to work with that tool of a man Fred Jones!" Velma replied to the reporter.

"May I ask why? Why do you refuse to work with him?" The female reporter asked "because he can't get over the fact that Daphne Blake is taken! He never had a chance with her! He kissed her when he knew that she was MY girlfriend and that we love each other"

"So it's true that you, Velma Dinkly is in a serious relationship with Daphne Blake?" A male reporter asked "yes it is true that Velma and I are in love! Oh and by the way" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring "Velma Dinkly you have bought so much happiness into my life and I love you so much. I was actually going to do this yesterday before you got captured? Velma Dinkly will you marry me?" I can feel myself shaking. I can see her shaking as well.

"Yes. Daphne Blake I will happily marry you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto both feet. I saw her smile before she kissed me. I heard clapping all around us.  
We broke apart to see Fred with a fake smile on his face and sadness in his eyes.  
"Daph you know what's funny?" Velma asked me "what?" "I was actually going to ask you to marry me" after she said that she pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a purple stone in it. I laughed because we pretty much bought the same ring except the color stone in hers is orange.

Shaggy came behind us and hugged both of us at the same time "like congratulations girls!" He said with a goofy smile on his face "thanks Shag" "thanks"

The day after... Velma's POV

I went into Daphne's room and grabbed her two suitcases and I wheeled them out to the plane. We were finally leaving Spooky Island. Fred left yesterday after the interview. He went to London to solve that mud ball ghoul mystery.

Shaggy and Scooby are going home tomorrow and when they get back they are coming over for dinner. I think that I might take a break from NASA and ask Daphne if she wants to take a break from the fashion industry.

"Babe!" I hear Daphne say behind me. I turn around to see her running with her purple high heels in her left hand. I see the ring shining proudly on her finger. "What's a matter?" "I lost my straightener. I don't think I packed it." She answered "oh I packed it in my bag because you didn't have room in you bags" "oh thanks babe" she kissed me on the cheek and got on the plane.

... Velma's POV

"Daph can I ask you something?" I ask "shoot" she said as she closed the vogue magazine she was reading. "I know we have just had a holiday but do you want to have a couple weeks off with me? We could go to las vagas and get eloped if you want."

She replied with "I was actually going to ask you the same thing when we got home" and smiled at me. "See babe we are all ready on the same wave link" I said to her. We both laughed.

Coolsville... Daphne's POV

It's so good to be home. As soon as I got off of the plane my mum rang me and said as soon as Velma and I got home we had to go over her place because she saw the news about spooky island and saw the proposal.

She can wait though because I have an appointment with my bed and Velma, to do a thing called sleep. "Daph I'm just having a shower then I will be in bed" Velma shouted from the bathroom "okay hunny" I shouted back.

I started to read the book called Spider Bones by Kathy Reichs when Velma came to bed in her (shock horror) black and red pajamas that her mum brought her for Christmas.

She yawned and said "goodnight babe" and gave me a kiss on the cheek "night Velms" I turned the lamp off and snuggled into her side.

She feel asleep pretty quickly, she must of been really tired. I still can't believe I'm going to marry Velma Dinkly the smart invisible one of Mystery Inc. I always told her she wasn't invisible but everyone always said they didn't know who the hell she was, that never helped with her self asteam either.

The next day... Velma's POV

Daphne said last night that we might have to go to her mums today. I don't mind because I get along with Mrs. Blake. But I don't think Mr. Blake likes me that much.  
I think it's because I'm a girl and he wanted Fred and Daphne to get married.

I carefully get out of bed and made sure I didn't wake Daph up. I changed into red shorts, an orange singlet and put orange ankle socks on and my red running shoes.

I went in to the kitchen and grabbed my purse and keys and wrote a quick note to Daphne saying I will be back soon.

I started to jog to the shops to get some stuff for breakfast when I saw Dean a little while in front of me. I started to run and I soon caught up to him "hi Dean" I said still running "Velma! How are you?" "Great. I didn't know you live in Coolsville" I replied "I just moved here actually" "awesome"

We talked as we ran and I said goodbye when we reached the shops. I went straight to the fruit and grabbed some strawberries, apples, bananas and cubed watermelon.I grabbed two small bottles of juice, some bacon and some eggs. I paid for everything then I went to the florist and bought one red rose.

With everything I started to run home again and I was there in ten minutes. I put everything on the counter and quietly went upstairs to see if Daphne was still asleep.

She was asleep so I had a quick shower and changed into an orange singlet and red boxer shorts, I went to the kitchen and I started to cut up the fruit. I finished so I started cooking the bacon and eggs.

While I was cooking the bacon I felt arms wrap around my waist and feel kisses on the back of my neck. I turned around and looked into my fiancés eyes "good morning beautiful" I said "good morning baby" she gave me a kiss on the lips and let go of me.

I picked up the rose and put it behind my back "I've got something for you" I said "and what that might be?" Daphne asked. I pulled the rose from behind my back and she said "oh Velma it's beautiful. Thank you" she smelt the rose and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She went and got her purple vase and filled it with water then put the rose into it.

15 minutes later... Daphne's POV

"Daphne breakfast" I hear Velma call from the kitchen. I turned the tv off and walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Velma walked in with two plates and put them onto the table, one in front if me and one on front of her, then she went back into the kitchen and came back out with two bowls and two cups of orange juice.

On the plate was bacon and eggs and in the bowl was some fruit. "Babe this looks wonderful thank you." I said and smiled "your welcome" she smiled back

20 minutes later... Velma's POV

Daphne's doing the dishes right now and I'm in our room getting changed. She told me to put on my orange sun dress so I'm currently putting it on. I'm so whipped.  
She also told me to put my red sandals on so I'm wearing them. I don't know why she wants me to wear all of this. We are just going to her parents house.

"Daph I'm ready." I said as I walked into the kitchen "oka-" she turned around and stopped talking when she saw me, I don't know why though. "Daph are you. Okay?"

A.N: Cliff hanger! What will Daphne say? If your under eighteen I wouldn't read chapter two! It has a slight sex scene! So BEWARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne and Velma A.N. So I left the past chapter as a cliff hanger so here's a quick summery of chapter 1... Daphne and Velma were together Daphne asked Velma to marry her and then they were going to Daphne's parents and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Velma in her orange sundress. A.N 2.0. As I said at the end of chapter 1 there is going to be a small sex scene and some swearing so if your under eighteen I would recommend either skipping this chapter or stop reading NOW! Or just skip 'till you see a line of DV. Start... Daphne's POV... When I turned around I saw my beautiful fiancé in my favourite dress of hers, I just had to have her against the counter. "Just fine" I growled and I pushed her up against the kitchen counter. "Daphn- oh" she moaned. I kissed her passionately, I bit her lip when I pulled away (she likes it rough) She moaned, I kissed all the way down her neck to her pulse point and sucked on it. "Daph we- oh god- we need to go to your parents" I stopped sucking and saw the bright red mark and thought 'yep that's gonna look awesome later. Better tell her to put makeup on it before we go to mum and dads' I took her dress off and lifted her onto the counter "they can wait" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before unhooking her bra and sucking on her nipples. She moaned and pushed my face into her chest. I laid her down on the bench and kissed up her thighs and when I reached her panties I pulled them down with my teeth Velma's POV "Daphne!" I moaned/screamed out as she started to suck my clit and pump two fingers into me. Every tug and suck I could feel myself getting closer and closer. "DAPHNE!" I screamed out as my orgasm hit me, she kept sucking to help me ride it out. She stood back up and kissed me "love you" she whispered "love you to" I remember saying before I blacked out... DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV Daphne's POV I carried Velma to our bedroom and laid her down, I stripped off my cloths and snuggled into her side. When I woke up she was nowhere to be found "Velms" I said aloud "just in the bathroom hunny. Maybe you should get ready to go to your parents." She replied. I stood up and put my cloths back on, she came out of the bathroom and gave me a kiss "love you" she said as she walked out of the room. I walked after her and replied "love you more" she then turned around and said "no way I love you more!" I was about to reply when she kissed me. When she pulled away she tapped me on the butt and said "I will be in the car" she then walked out to the garage. "Bitch" I mumbled as I put my shoes on. I ran out to the car and hopped in "finally" she joked. I kissed her and said "shut up" Daphne's parents house Velma's POV... When we got here Mrs Blake ran out of the front door and hugged us both and said "congratulations girls" I smiled and said "thank you Mrs Blake" she laughed and said "don't be so formal Velma, call me Dani" I nodded my head 'yes'. When we went inside Mr Blake was sitting down watching baseball, I think it's The Yankees playing The Red Sox. He looked over to Daphne and smiled. He got up and walked over to us, then he did something I never expected him to do. He hugged me and said "welcome to the family" and smiled at me. "Uh thank you sir" I said confused, he laughed and smacked me on the back in a playful manner and said "my name is Tony, kid". Daphne's POV... I was in the kitchen helping Mama cook when I heard Velma and Papa laughing in the lounge room "you know Mama I didn't think Papa liked Velms" she laughed and replied with "an he has liked her since day one. He has just been testing her bub". I nodded my head and looked at mum confused. Ten minutes later we were all eating dinner at the table, Papa sitting at the head, me on the right Mama on the left and Velma at the other end. 1 hour later... Velma's POV "Well we better be going its getting late. Tha is for dinner Mama. See you later Papa" I hear Daphne say. Tony and Dani both hugged us and walked us out to the car "we will be waiting to get the wedding invitations girls" Dani said. Home... Velma's POV "Well that went better than I expected" I said aloud "yeah. I love you Velma, so much" "I love you to Daph. Goodnight baby girl" "goodnight", I kissed her on the cheek and turned the lights off. About 3:30 am... Velma's POV *BANG* *CRASH* I jumped up and looked around the room. I felt Daphne shaking next to me. "Stay here" I whispered. I got out of be and grabbed my hockey stick, I walked against the wall and into the kitchen. *CRASH* *BANG* I swung the stick and I felt it connect with something. Whatever it hit it stopped moving. I walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on. There on the floor was a guy dressed all in black. I heard Daphne come out and I said "call the police please" she just nodded her head 'yes' I tied the guy up and about five minutes later the police arrive and they took the mask lot of the trespasser. "FRED?!" A.N. Sorry this took so long and sorry it is quite short. Anyway. I will be uploading some new docs and I will be continuing with this one. I will be doing a Daphne and Velma Christmas oneshot and I will be uploading a week before Christmas. :) love from Daphne-Velma112 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update and I don't know what happened with chapter 2 I mean I put spaces in there but it's like the website deleted them.

Anyway back to topic this is a female on female pairing. Don't like don't read. Bla bla bla.

Start...

"Daphne please give me a chance! I love you" Fred said as he was dragged away. Velma smirked and looked over at Daphne who was crying "baby what's wrong?" She kneeled in front of Daphne.

"I-I hate him" she tackled Velma to the ground and snuggled into her body "I h-hate him so m-much" she cried

"Daph don't worry about him. I promise he will never ever come near you again" Velma kissed Daphne and pulled her up into her arms, she carried Daphne (bridal style) into their bedroom.

When she put Daphne down she realised she fell back asleep, Velma who was now wide awake tucked Daphne in, changed into shorts and a singlet put her shoes on and wrote a little note to Daphne saying that she will be back soon.

She grabbed her iPod and put her earphones in an tightened the armband.

She grabbed her keys and closed the door. She ran.

About an hour and a half later her favourite song came on. She put it on repeat and started to run faster. Her favourite song was/is 'Same Love' by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Ft Mary Lambert.

She was still running when the sun started to come up. 'How have I been running for this long?' She thought to herself.

She started running home. When she got home Daphne was already awake and eating an apple while reading 'Spider Bones' "good morning baby girl" Velma said as she wrapped her arms around Daphne.

"Your all sweaty gp have a shower before I hug or kiss you" Daphne laughed as she pointed to the bathroom. Velma rolled her eyes and said "just a little kiss" she pouted and looked at Daphne with puppy dog eyes.

This time Daphne rolled her eyes "fine" she walked over and kissed Velma quickly then she walked away "Shower!" She yelled as she went into the loungeroom.

About ten minutes later Velma walked out only in a towel "babe do you know where my hoodie is?" She asked "in the second drawer on my side Velms" Daphne replied.

A.N. Hey sorry it's a really short chapter. As I said before my sister is going to Afghanistan and its really hard at the moment. I will have my Christmas fic up soon promise.

Hope y'all are having a great holiday!  
Love Daphne-Velma112


End file.
